


I’m Stupid (Don’t Worry ‘Bout Me)

by chocoholicannanymous



Series: Stupid 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-verse ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Stupid (Don’t Worry ‘Bout Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I most certainly don’t own any wolves – just a red hoodie…

Stiles spends his 17th birthday not partying like a “normal” kid - he’s left normal so far behind in the dust he can’t even begin to figure out what it is anymore - but at the cemetary. His dad’s working, trying to restore order at the sheriff’s station, and Scott’s occupied with his mom. And Stiles just doesn’t have anyone else.

They celebrated the day before, the four of them, anyway.

Still. Being alone just feels like too much, and so he packs a snack (or three) and a small blanket, buys some flowers and goes to visit his mom.

At least she won’t judge him, or push, or think he’s a liar - which, admittedly, he is. At least there no one will stare at the bruises covering his face.

There, nestled against cold marble, with the open sky above him, he doesn’t have to fight to remember he’s no longer trapped in the Argents’ basement.


End file.
